I love You is Eight Letters, So is Bullsht
by LizzieLightning
Summary: Bella Swan was betrayed by the people she trusted most, and decides she wants a new start. Going to Seattle for boarding school seemed like the perfect plan but who knew what unexpected surprises would be there and will her old ones follow her? B/E AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this story means a lot to me, and soon you will find out why…but for now here is the first chapter for my new fan fic. I hope that you all like it, and please make sure to review!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story…the credit belongs to Stephenie. The only thing that's mine is of course the plot! **

Chapter One: Getting the hell out of there!

**BPOV**

'Thump Thump Thump'

I quickly closed my laptop and tried to hide the tears that were steadily flowing down my cheeks as my brother came up the stairs to get me.

"Knock Knock Bells, you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah Em, I'll be down in a minute" I said forcing a smile onto my face. Emmett looked from my face to the sleek laptop sitting on my bed and frowned.

"Bella, have you been on Myspace again?" I nodded "Ugh why!?! You know that all it does is make you upset. Were leaving and starting over new, its time to let everything go and be happy. Please Bells try for me?"

"Your right Em, no one at boarding school will know me. Starting over will be good, and yes I will try to be happy" I smiled "Now lets make like trees and leave this effing town!"

"Bella, you know I love you and you're my favorite sister. But PLEASE don't try to be funny, we all know that's my job!" Emmett teased

"First of all, I'm your only sister! And second, WHATEVER" I had to laugh at my big bear of a brother, he may be annoying but I know he loves me.

After getting everything down stairs into our cars I took one last look at myself in the mirror, black skinny jeans, neon blue t-shirt, black vans and of course nothing could complete my look other than my long, extremely layered dark brown hair with just enough side bangs. My new style wasn't anything like it used to be a few months ago, back then you could kind of tell that Emmett and I were twins even though I am about half his size. Emmett was your typical jock, with t-shirts and jeans and of course his famous captain's football jersey but he wasn't a jerk which made him even more popular.

After checking my room one more time for anything I might have forgotten, I grabbed my purse and laptop bag and headed down the stairs. Before I reached the bottom I was pulled into a bone crushing hug from my mother Renee.

"Oh baby, I can't believe you are going to boarding school! Its just to weird, but I know that its for the best…I just hope that you can find happiness again there." She cried.

"Thanks mom, I have a good feeling about this…its going to be great." My parents had been through so much these last few months with me, and I would never be able to thank them enough for all they have done.

After a quick goodbye from my father Charlie it was time for me and Emmett to hit the road.

"Alright Bells, the drive from here to Seattle is about 4 hours away depending on traffic…so just follow in your car behind me and we'll get there in no time." Em said.

"Kay brother bear, but first can we stop for gas?" my baby was practically running on fumes and it needed to be filled before the commute to Seattle.

I owned a 1966 Ford Mustang, and it was my favorite thing in the world…I completely rebuilt the engine which of course made it fast enough to beat those dinky European cars. So to say that I was proud of this car would be a serious understatement!

"Whatever you say sister dearest" Emmett laughed.

The nearest gas station was only about a minute and a half away, so it didn't take long to get there. My family and I lived in Forks, Washington, basically Forks was the definition of a small town…where not only did everyone know you, they knew your business too. I used to be okay with living here, up until about a few months back when everything changed.

We got to the gas station and I was out of my car, had the gas pump in, and credit card swiped within thirty seconds…not bad if I do say so myself. I may have looked crazy to everyone that was staring but that was better than the other things that most likely popped into their head at the mention of my name. As soon as my tank was completely full, I grabbed the receipt and floored it out of the parking lot…I just couldn't take a chance of seeing _him_ or anyone else from Forks High, I was done with this place and as I drove past the sign that said "You are now leaving Forks" a real genuine smile crept onto my face.

"This is it" I said to myself and continued driving down the curvy highway, towards Seattle, Washington AKA my new home.

**A/N: So I hope that you all liked the first chapter, and hopefully I will be updating again soon…but that mostly counts on the feedback I get on the story so far! So be sure to review. Like I said at the top, this story means a lot to me…and im glad to be writing it. Thanks everyone…love tasha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Soooo, I was slightly disappointed with the last chapter…I don't think it took very well but hopefully this chapter is way better! Please continue to read && review of course. Thanks. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story…the credit belongs to Stephenie. The only thing that's mine is of course the plot!**

**BPOV**

The car was getting way too quiet on my drive to boarding school; the only thing that could be heard was the purr of my mustang and my heavy breathing.

I mean really? You can only keep listening to yourself breathe for so long. So I plugged my iPod into the radio.

My iPod used to be filled with all kinds of music; there was country, rap, hip hop, pop, and some rock songs. That was not the case now though; I completely wiped off all of the songs my touch contained and filled it with screamo, hard rock, and very very depressing songs.

After pressing play Mayday Parade starting playing their song Miserable At Best.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or her to second guess_

_But I guess _

_That I can live without you but_

_Without you I'll be miserable at best…_

I let the lyrics take over me, and got lost in my own little world of emo (A/N: No offence to anybody…) music.

Its funny how life can change in such a small amount of time, three short months ago my life was amazing…sure things could have always been better but I was happy then.

Oh well, I made my mistakes and now I'm paying for it.

The honking of an impatient car behind me pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized that I had been setting at a stop sign for about ten minutes.

Shaking my head and my own stupidity, I quickly put my foot on the gas and sped away.

I really needed to stop doing that, no wonder people that I was crazy. Although lately I'm beginning to think that my thoughts are soooo much better than the real world.

_I wonder why? _

GREAT. Now even my own thoughts are patronizing me, my life is seriously messed up.

Once my internal battle was done I actually started paying attention to the music that was playing.

OH MY GOD.

I guess when I emptied my iPod of the old music I forgot to delete the Taylor Swift playlist…and now the song that reminded me most of _him_ was beginning to play.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. _

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do _

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why cant you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk-in the streets with you in your worn out jeans _

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be _

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to my self_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down _

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doin with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain, I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find _

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time _

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why cant you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams _

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me. _

_Cant you see that I'm the one that who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why cant you see?_

_You belong with me _

_Standing by or waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me _

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

A few tears escaped my eyes as the song came to an end.

"Well at least I'm not sobbing uncontrollably this time, which has got to mean something right?" I said out loud into my empty car.

"_Or it could be the fact that you're so numb, it's hard to feel any emotions."_ My thoughts retorted.

Sighing I grabbed my once loyal iPod and switched the song to some good ole Hollywood Undead.

The purpose of filling my touch with new songs wasn't to go with my whole depressing theme but to save myself the heartache from memories that the songs brought forward in my mind.

No one except my brother knew the whole story of what happened, and I planned on keeping it that way.

The perfectly calm and I don't give a fuck look I plastered onto my face in public made it so that to the on looking eye I simply looked like a bitchy teenager who was mad at the world.

Turning my attention back to the road I passed a sign that indicated I had just reached Seattle. Sweet, only about an hour until I was at my new home Seattle Elite Academy (A/N: A big thanks to my Aunt Pam who came up with the name of the school).

After about another hour of driving and thankfully no other breakdowns I drove past a sign that had the schools name and emblem on it.

I lifted up my Ray Bans and pulled into a parking spot next to Emmett's jeep by the main office.

After taking a few long and deep breaths I decided that I was ready to get out of the car and start my new life.

Although before I could open my door I checked my face in the mirror to make sure the emotionless mask was still intact.

When I finally got the nerve to actually do something I got out, locked my car, and walked over to where Emmett was not so patiently waiting for me.

"Holy shit Bells, could you have taken any longer in there?" He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Ugh. Lets just get this over with; I'm tired from driving all day." I huffed.

Couldn't he see how hard this was for me?

Sometimes I swear it's like my brother doesn't even remember what has happened.

I turned to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm and spun me around…

"I'm really sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking about how nervous you must be feeling. I was stupid"

And he really did look sorry.

Sometimes Em could be an idiot, but he would always be my big brother…even if it was only for 5 minutes and I would love him no matter what stupid things he does or says.

Just like what he's doing for me right now. I would never be able to repay him for all he's given up for me.

"I know Em, I'm sorry too." We hugged, and just like that I was feeling ten times better than before.

We walked up to the door marked Main Office in gold letters and walked inside. I was expecting the office to be like all the other ones I had seen, but of course it wasn't.

When we walked in the door I was instantly hit with the scent of flowers and cinnamon. To the left were some _very_ comfy looking couches and lounge chairs and to the right was a simple yet elegant and antique looking desk that had a woman seated behind it.

"Hello dears, how may I help you?"

She looked to be in about her mid forties but she was very pretty.

She had red curly hair that was just slightly showing some grey flowing down her shoulders, an oval shaped face, and brown eyes.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett Swan. We're new students here this year." I answered.

"Alright, just give me a moment to gather up your things"

After a few moments she handed both me and Emmett a stack of papers and told us what each one was for.

"Now in this packet are your class schedules, dorm room numbers, a map of the school, menus for the take out restaurants we have here on campus, and of course the guidelines we like to follow here."

Really, take out menus? Seems like this school was going to be a lot different than I thought it would be.

Emmett would be happy, I'm pretty sure that boy loves food more than anything else in the entire world, and that's saying something.

I laughed internally at my joke and smiled one last time at the kind lady behind the desk who I now knew to be Mrs. Cope from the shiny silver name plate sitting next to the bowl of candy.

After walking out of the office Emmett and I both went to our cars.

"So I guess we will get settled into our dorms and then meet for dinner Bella?" Emmett yelled from his car door.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. Just text me when your ready to leave"

"Okay Bells, see you soon!"

And with that he was zooming out of the parking lot and towards the dorm buildings.

Following his lead I hopped into my car and started heading to Ruby Hall where my new room was located.

Once I found a parking space it was time for those so calming deep breaths that I seem to always be taking.

I looked up at the beautiful brown and beige building and opened up my mustang's door one more time today.

**A/N: Soooo how was it? Did you hate it, or love it, or like it! Ha. Please, please, please review. They make me want to write so much faster. Anyways thanks for reading. **

**-Tasha**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! I am so very sorry to be posting an authors note instead of a chapter and giving you all false hope about a new chapter. I understand now why authors do it, ha. Anyways, a new chapter for I Love You should be posted in a few days and also the rewrite for chapter one will be poster ( I am re-writing it because not only did it not get many views, I just don't think it sounded right and it wasn't the best I could do…therefore new chap 1!). Once again sorry for the wait summer school and other things like my new puppy Sawyer are taking up most of my time right now…but over the next couple of weeks I should be able to get some writing in which means more chapters for you! Ha. So that's about all I have to say other than Review! Review! Review! **

**Thank you again for reading and supporting I Love You is Eight Letters, so is Bullshit. It means the world to me! **

**ALSO check out my other story Booze, Bars and Coyotes, it is a crossover between coyote ugly and of course twilight! Below is the summary for it. **

Bella Swan believes that she has the best job in New York City, she's a Coyote. What happens when a green eyed Adonis comes into the bar one night, and keeps coming back? I suck at summaries, but please read! Cannon Pairings. . Read and Relax!

**Much Love, **

**Miranda aka tashaluvstwilight**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: oh man, you guys have no idea how excited it makes me feel when I see that people have read my story!!! If only you all could tell me how much you like/dislike it…cough review cough. Ha. I'm not going to be a review whore; but please review! Anyways on with chapter three!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story…the credit belongs to Stephenie. The only thing that's mine is of course the plot!

BPOV

**Since me and Emmett decided to come to SEA (A/N abbreviation for Seattle Elite Academy) at the beginning of the second semester I didn't get to pick my roommates based on our interests. **

**See, apparently that's how they did it here at boarding school.**

**You took a survey and the administration put people three people together based on their interests. Upper classmen could always request a single, but there were mainly three students to a dorm. **

**Great, I would probably get stuck with two people who would hate me.**

**Oh well as long as no one was pointing and laughing or calling me names I could get through the rest of the school year. **

**I would just concentrate on my studies and try my best to stay out of the lime light, that's what I came to this school for after all. **

**After grabbing my purse and laptop bag from my car I locked it and walked up to the doors of what was known as Ruby Hall. **

**I opened the doors and came into what seemed to be another cozy looking room. To the right there were a few doors, one said Pool and the other said Game Room. **

"**Hmm" I said. "This looks good so far" **

_**Don't get ahead of yourself yet missy, everything always seems perfect at first. **_

**Stupid inner thoughts, they always have to ruin the moments when I feel even just a smidge of happiness again. **

**After staring at the doors for about five minutes I figured that unless I wanted people to think I really was a freak I should probably head upstairs. **

**I turned around and walked to the elevator, and pushed the call button. In my weird internal conversation I had totally forgotten which floor my room was on so I checked the envelope with the key in it again. **

"**Ah okay, floor four and room 403." I said out loud this time to myself. **

**Finally the elevator doors opened and thankfully I found it to be empty, after stepping in and pressing the number four I waited for the contraption to rise. **

**Not many people knew this about me, but I was **_**very**_** scared of elevators…I always thought that one of these days I would get stuck in one and starve of dehydrate to death. **

**I know it's a pretty random thing to be scared of, but hey nothing about me screams normal.**

**When the elevator came to a stop and the doors safely opened I let out a breath that I had been holding in. I walked gracefully out into the hall and started towards the door with a silver plate next to it that was engraved with the number 403, attached to the door was a white board that said…**

**Bonjour! Welcome to Alice and Rosalie's Humble Abode**

**Please knock first, **

**If we don't answer leave a message on the white board.**

So it would seem that my new roommates' names were Alice and Rosalie. Pretty normal names I suppose, I just hope that these two girls weren't like my old "best friends" if you could even call them that. Megan and Courtney were your typical popular cheerleader type and were of course the most popular girls in school, and I thought we would always be friends…but things change.

Since I didn't know if I should just knock or walk into the dorm I decided to just go with the safer choice and knock.

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _

Not even thirty seconds later the door was swung open and I was tackled down by a force that could have been from a different planet.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" To others it probably sounded like I was being brutally murdered, but no one came running so maybe this was a sort of welcoming?

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, ALICE get off the poor girl!!!" Said a voice in the distance.

"Oops, my bad…sorry about that" the animal that landed on top of me said. I grunted in response.

The girl slowly climbed off of me and stuck her hand out for me to take, what I saw when I looked up literally left me speechless.

The force that had just tackled me like a line backer from a professional football team (I don't know anything about football, so if I said or say something wrong…please forgive me!) was a girl that probably could have passed for twelve instead of sixteen.

She was very short and petite, and had short spiky electric black hair. She was wearing skinny jeans with a bright hot pink t-shirt and pink checkered vans.

Standing next to her was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she could put any model, actress and student to shame with her looks.

She was tall and skinny with long and very layered wavy blonde hair with some pink and blue highlights and had side bangs kind of like mine. She was wearing a purple 3Oh!3 t-shirt and white skinny jeans with purple converse.

I silently thanked god, because these two girls looked nice enough and even had somewhat the same style as I do. Maybe things will only start getting better from here…

"_Aha, keep telling yourself that sweetie"_

Stupid internal thoughts.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen" said the petite girl that jumped me perkily.

"And I'm Rosalie Hale" said the blonde girl next to her.

"Hey, uh I'm your new roommate Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella" I said shyly.

"WELCOME BELLA!!!" oh no Alice was getting hyper again…

"_please don't tackle me"_

"_please don't tackle me"_

"_please don't tackle me"_

Rosalie must have seen the scared look on my face because she nudged Alice and told her to be calm.

"Sorry about Alice, she is VERY excited to be having another roommate…as you probably already know from the way she tackled you before" Rosalie said while smiling.

"Oh right! Sorry about before Bella, like Rose said I am very excited that you are going to be living with us…and you have a great fashion sense! I can already tell that we are going to be the best of friends" Alice said all of that in ten seconds flat right before she hugged me.

Rose just laughed and invited me into the room so that I could take the tour. It wasn't gigantic but the dorm had just enough room for the three of us. As soon as you walked in the door there was a small kitchen on the right with a microwave, refrigerator, oven and lots of counter space while to the left was a nice looking living room that was painted red with a modern theme.

"Wow, this place is already amazing and I just walked through the door!" I exclaimed.

"_Just you wait little Bella, nothing stays perfect for you for long"_

I ignored my inner thoughts again and followed Rosalie and Alice down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Alright there are only two rooms in this dorm but one of them is a double and since me and Alice didn't know we were going to have a roommate we each just took one…so you will have to room with me. I hope that's alright?" Rose said.

"Don't worry about it Rosalie, it's perfectly fine with me" I reassured her.

"Okay good, well then this is our room!"

When I walked in the door my jaw literally dropped, the room was painted white but there was paint splattered everywhere in every color you could imagine…pink, black, teal, green, yellow ect. There were two beds that had matching black comforters and tons of colorful pillows lined on them , two desks, and one side was neatly decorated with picture frames and posters.

"So what do you think Bella?" Rose asked.

"Uh, well the only word that comes to mind right now is WOW."

Both Rose and Alice laughed and muttered a thanks considering they were the designers.

"Oh I almost forgot, here at the end of the hall next to Alice's room is the bathroom. Complete with shower, tub, sink and toilet." Rose said.

"I was sooooo happy when I found out that each room had its own bathroom, I mean I think its just weird when people are sitting there watching you get ready and stuff." Alice added.

"Haha, yeah that's a good point Alice" I said " Hey do you guys mind if I go unpack my stuff and relax a bit? I have been driving non-stop all freakin day"

"Sure! Sorry we forgot about that. We are going to dinner around 6:00 do you want to come?" Alice asked.

"That sounds good to me, but I was going to meet up with my brother for dinner…so can he come too?" I had almost forgotten about Emmet, and there was no way I was leaving him hanging on his first day here.

"Of course! We cant wait to meet him" Rose said cheerily.

"Great, I will text him. Come and get me when you guys are ready to go" I replied.

They both muttered okays and walked off to the living room to watch something on the flat screen.

After I went into my room I texted Emmett to let him know about the dinner plans.

**To: Em**

**From: Bella **

_**Hey brother bear! I was texting to see if you still wanted to go to dinner tonight together? My roommates asked if we wanted to go with them.**_

**To: Bella**

_**From: Em**_

_**Hey sis! That sounds perfect, want time should I be at your dorm?**_

**To: Em**

**From: Bella**

_**Okay, cool. Uhm, around 6:00. I am just getting unpacked right now. **_

**To: Bella **

**From: Em**

_**Alright, see you then. I am doing the same thing, I love you. Bye. **_

**To: Em**

**From: Bella **

_**Bye bro. Love you too. **_

Hmm, I think this school will be good for me. It will be nice to get away from all of the drama and my past.

"_Hashanah, yeah right!" _

DAMN INNER THOUGHTS.

**A/N: Hey guys!! Sooo I hope that you liked this chapter. it's kind of a filler I suppose. I know that a lot of you are probably like uh okay bella doesn't seem that bad or depressed. But this happens to her sometimes, she thinks that everything is gonna be fine but then something makes her sad again… I will explain more in the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!!!! **


End file.
